Without the Reynolds
by Unmovingocean
Summary: This is the story of Alexander Hamilton's life and what it could have been had he said no to Reynolds. I will update often and stay pretty close to the musical (songs can be found on youtube and on ITunes which I highly suggest). Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Alexander Hamilton

So… it's been a while since I last wrote but I am willing to pick up the pen… or is it the quill in this case and write again. I have become somewhat obsessed with the Broadway musical Hamilton. SO GOOD, if you haven't listened to it yet please do it's a beautiful work of art that I will disclaim now, I own none of this beautiful work of art made by Lin. This story will un-betad, until someone is willing to aid this walking misspelled encyclopedia. If you were looking for an update on my other stories just know that they will come in time...law school has me nearly out of my mind.

For this story I am going write a twist on the general story that Lin gave us with his songs (viewable on YouTube by typing in Hamilton…) I will not be adding or even mentioning the Reynolds at all. If you enjoy my story please review and tell me, especially if you have any suggestions as I love feedback and I guess I'll "see you on the other side of the war".

The characters of my own creation are just that and they will be as historically accurate as possible but don't kill me over it please.

Also… the story is Rated M for a reason please if you are under 18 avert your eyes.

The song for this chapter is as the title suggests…

ALEXANDER HAMILTON please listen to this song before, during or after this chapter to a) enjoy the musical even if you don't enjoy my story, and b) to follow along with the musical if you would like. There will be some lyrics added throughout and I hope you enjoy.

"My name is Alexander, Alexander Hamilton." I said with a small nod of the head towards the Capitan of the newly docked ship. "May I ask your name sir?"

"My name? Ha you boy have no right or reason to know my name" the stranger spouted off as he dismounted from his formidable vessel.

"Oh but that is where you are wrong sir! I command this dock and if you wish to trade here I would surrender your name to my quill" Giving him a stern look, well as stern as a twelve-year-old could be.

"Fine if you must know my name is John Collins, I depart form the Cape of Africa with fresh cargo" He said with a dark smile that Hamilton knew all too well with people of this caliber.

"Go on ahead" Alexander said with near exasperation. "The Port commander is in his office at the moment and you should be able to catch him before he retires for the evening to his quarters."

"I need no permission from a boy of your status" John said with a gesture to the cloths Hamilton was currently wearing. "Do board my vessel and unlock the cargo before you go, my crew should be able enough to handle the rest. Bring me my key back when you are finished." Throwing the key to Hamilton which he caught with a small nod before Collins turned and waltzed toward the office of the Port Commander.

"I should set them free, but I know that it would end in death for everyone involved" Alex said under his breath and set to his task of unlocking the doors that undoubtedly held the newest slaves from across the sea and the thought made Hamilton sick to his stomach. Swallowing down the bile that threatened to betray him he set about returning the key to Mr. Collins.  
_

Taking a quick breath before knocking on Mr. Andrew's door and clearing his mind before he decided to let his mouth betray him. "Mr. Andrew sir, I have something to return to Mr. Collins before I would ask for you to allow me to go home and see my mother for the evening sir." I said holding out the key that Mr. Collins had loaned him.

"Oh good Alexander, thank you for your service today, you will find your pay in your coat pocket, have a good evening and say hello to Ms. Hamilton for me would you." Mr. Andrew asked politely as I handed the key to Mr. Collins before thanking both men, grabbing his coat and stepping into the evening air not even bothering with the money in my pocket until I set foot onto the road that led to my mothers' home.

"He's the son of a whore Mr. Collins I apologize again for his mouth, and of course I will have something done about his comments that he made to you earlier as you docked your ship in my port." Mr. Andrew said with near exasperation.

"See to it that he remains quiet for the remainder of my stay here in your long forgotten spot in the Caribbean." Mr. Collins stated coldly. "Alexander's mouth will get him into trouble one day and its best to curb the desire while you still have the chance at control."

"Of course, now to the issue at hand… I have the sugar cane that you have ordered, for trade of the slaves you harbor in my harbor." Mr. Andrews stated matter of factly.

"I have twenty slaves, twelve men of good health and of moderate strength, six children all male and two women, broken in of course." The captain said with dark laugh that made the commanders blood run cool but not entirely cold.

"Then the deal is struck, do you wish them unloaded from your vessel in the morning or just before you depart 'morrow afternoon?"

"In the morning would be fine Mr. Andrews, now not that I grow tired of our conversation, but I am quiet tiered from my trip across the Atlantic and would like to retire for the evening before embarking on my trip to Virginia." The Spaniard said, standing swiftly, ready to depart to his quarters for the evening.

"I will see to it that the cargo is unloaded at dawns light, and that your new cargo loaded back onto your ship as soon as my new merchandise has been set upon my shore." Andrews stated, shaking the hand of his colleague before walking him to the door and then retiring to his own chambers for the evening. "Hamilton will pay for almost ending my dealings with the slave trader."

I apologize that this chapter is not longer but I promise that they will longer. Please leave me a review and let me know what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

Good evening readers. I am sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I had a few exams during the past week that had to take precedent. So I have decided that you all will get a chapter every week and possible two on holidays.

Once again I do not own anything and the beautiful Linammon roll owns everything…

Read and Review please!

"Mother?" Hamilton called out as he reached the steps to his home. "Mr. Andrews gave me my pay for the week and he sends his greetings". Sighing, he stepped into the house intent on looking for his mother shaking off the rain as he went.

"In here Alex, dinner is nearly ready" She said with a smile as he rounded the corner into the sitting room.

"How was your day mum" I asked quietly while taking off my hat and setting on the mantel to dry.

"It was normal, and yours' Alex?" Looking at him softly while setting a bowl out for each of them on the table. "I saw a large ship dock today, and was wondering what a ship of that size could be carrying.

"My day was as normal as yours, but I am sure you do not want to know what is on that ship." I said with a sigh. "I have to be at the dock early tomorrow to help unload the "cargo.

"Oh no dear, I am sorry you had to see that…" Rachel exclaimed softly. "Come sit down and have your dinner dear, it's quite wet outside and we don't need you getting sick now do we?" she said with a small smile.

"Yes ma'am" I said happy to see warm porridge and some citrus set out between us "Complements to the chef…" I smiled before descending into a small coughing fit that seemed to grow until it was nearly unbearable.

"Oh dear, Alex get out of those wet cloths before you catch death, you know better." Mom said worried.

"Yes ma'am" I said as I caught my breath before going into my room and changing into my night cloths and returning to finish my dinner. "Mom, do you need anything from in town tomorrow, I got paid today…" I called out before leaving the room and coming back to sit at the table.

"Nothing that I can think of sweet heart, save your money and we'll go next week." She said quietly while finishing her own food. "When you are done with your dinner Alex go ahead and rest for the evening, we don't want your cough to get worse, is that understood...?" A stern look being sent across the table.

"Yes mum" I said softly, feeling the scratching at the back of my throat briefly. I knew that I would stay up again to finish another book I had borrowed from our neighbor, hoping not to get caught, but I promised any way.

"Good, now off to bed with you, I don't want to see hide or tail of you until the morning when it is time to get up… is that understood." Eyeing her son knowingly as he yet again promised and left the room.

(so I decided to split this chapter in two because I feel that the events to come need a bit more of a background…) G. Washington.

 **So for round two… tonight**


End file.
